


my coffee fairy

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Yuto, M/M, University Student Yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which barista!yuto makes excellent coffee, but doesn't drink coffee itself. yamada thinks the good world of coffee abandoned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my coffee fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchtwentyfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/gifts).



> for the woman because this happened because of her. un-beta'd, but it should be fine-ish.
> 
> i promise this is probably toothache inducing sweet.

“Hi! What will be your order?” Yuto flashed his usual barista smile. He was working in a small cafe. Nice environment, quiet, and comfortable. It was a place where coffee enthusiasts, cafe hoppers, and sometimes, photographers and sleep deprived students gather. His current customer frowned a little and Yuto notes how his cheeks were puffed, lips pursed into a pout.

 

“Is there anything you'll recommend?” The customer decided in the end. “It's my first time here. A friend recommended it.” It has only been less than five minutes and Yuto has already decided that he likes this customer's smile. "If you are a coffee enthusiast, I'd say try our americano. Or if you are up for something sweet, you can try our caffe mocha or caramel macchiato.”

 

“A medium iced mocha then.”

 

“A medium iced mocha coming right up!” Smiling, Yuto picked up a plastic cup and a marker, “And your name?”

 

Their eyes met for a moment, and Yuto swore this customer of his has pretty eyes. “Yamada.”

 

Scribbling a ‘Yamada’ on the cup, Yuto moved over to the coffee maker, “A medium iced mocha for Yamada-san coming right up!”

 

The sound from the coffee maker filled the cafe, and Yuto could see Yamada picking a seat at the counter. "It smells really nice," Yamada smiled, albeit awkward.

 

Yuto was maneuvering effortlessly behind the counter, picking up spoons, pouring in warm milk. Every step was careful but at ease as he prepared the cup of coffee. "They do. I'm not so much of a coffee fan though." He had replied without looking back up at Yamada. There was a moment of silence and Yuto was confused as to why Yamada hasn't said anything.

 

Looking up, he was met with Yamada's face of shock. "You don't like coffee?" Yuto swore that Yamada's tone was like he had heard the most scandalous thing in his entire life. Putting his arms folded on the table, Yamada leaned closer in, "Coffee is God sent! How can you not like coffee?" His eyes were slowly getting bigger, and Yuto just chuckled and pushed the cup of iced mocha towards his customer.

 

"They don't keep me awake, and it's bitter. So, there isn't much of a point for me to drink coffee." Yuto explained as he motioned for Yamada to take a sip from his caffeinated beverage. "That's just sad, it's like you've been abandoned from the good world of caffeine." His eyebrows were slanted down, lips pulled down forming an inverted curve.

 

That was the first time Yuto has seen someone so genuinely upset for him not liking coffee.

 

“I just like the art of coffee brewing. They smell nice, but I still don’t like the taste.” Yuto scrunched up his nose a little, frowning at the many memories of him trying again and again to drink coffee. “Such a shame,” Yamada pouted before he took a sip out of his beverage.

 

At that moment, Yuto saw Yamada’s eyes twinkling before looking at him. He had looked at his name tag a moment before he exclaimed, “Yuto-san! The coffee you made! It’s really delicious!” Licking his lips, Yamada took another sip before having another blissful expression on his face. It’s not the first time Yuto has been praised by customers about his brewing skills, but this was the first time he was faced with someone like Yamada. He had seen so many different expression from this person in the short span of a few minutes, and he could see that Yamada truly liked the coffee he was served.

 

“Thank you for your compliment,” And come back again soon, was what was never uttered.

 

Yamada happily sipped on his caffeinated beverage as his looked at Yuto, “Instead of being abandoned by the world of good coffee, I think you should rule the world of good coffee.” Yuto laughed, shaking his head, while Yamada continued to insist on how it’s true.

 

Their conversation was filled with nothing, no concrete content, but filled with everything, punctuated with laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Save me, Yuto-kun who’s blessed by the good world of coffee.” Yamada dramatically whined before he slouched onto the cashier while Yuto ruffled his hair. It has been a few months since they first met. Yamada was coming on an almost daily basis, and Yuto has been promoted to being the one blessed by coffee gods to spread the good world of coffee _(“Your coffee does wonders. I actually don’t fall asleep during Mathematics. God knows how I’ve slept through half the semester.”)_. And recently, he has been holed up in what is now his usual seat in the cafe trying to work out his research paper while almost binge drinking coffee.

 

“I assume that today isn’t that great, Yama-chan. The usual?” Yamada nodded while letting out a whine. Throughout this period, they have gotten closer. Yuto had adopted the nickname ‘Yama-chan’ _(he figures that someone as cute as Yamada should have a cute nickname to be associated with),_ while Yamada had dropped then ‘-san’ for a ‘-kun’ _(“I still insist that you just call me by my name.” “But I’m used to calling you ‘Yuto-kun’! It’s like how natural it is for me to brush my teeth!”)_.

 

“Go to your seat, I’ll bring your coffee to you later.” Yuto gently nudged Yamada on the shoulder, and Yamada just slowly stood up before trudging towards his usual seat. It was one of the more secluded seats in the cafe, hidden behind a few potted plants. It was also one of the window seats, so the sunlight streaming in through the window gave a warm atmosphere and good lighting. Just by being there, Yamada can feel that the world is a better place _(even if he still has to rush for the dateline of his research paper)_. Closing his eye, he could hear the soft hum coming from the coffee machine, and the calming background music. He can also hear his laptop booting up, and then a soft thump of a cup and a plate being placed on the table. Opening one eye, he saw Yuto standing beside him with a smile. “Wake up; you’re almost done Yama-chan.”

 

He could see the dark circles under Yamada’s usually lively eyes, and he wonders if this person is getting enough sleep. “Come on, Yama-chan. The coffee and cake is on the house.” Sitting up straight, Yamada sees his usual coffee accompanied with a slice of strawberry cheesecake. ‘He remembers,’ he silently thought to himself, pleased that his barista friend actually remembers his favourite fruit.

 

“You’re a saviour, Yuto-kun. It’s like you’re my fairy godmother.” Yamada sniffles a little with gratitude. “Fairy godmother …” he trailed off.

 

“I know!” He suddenly exclaimed after sipping onto his coffee, before looking up at Yuto with his usual bright smile. “You are my coffee fairy, Yuto-kun!”

 

Hearing the term ‘coffee fairy’, Yuto chuckled before ruffling Yamada’s hair again. “Give me your timetable, Yama-chan.” He had pulled out his phone while asking Yamada for his schedule.

 

“Sure, wait. Let me mail it to you …”

 

A ringtone signaled to Yuto that he received Yamada’s mail, and he nodded before he turned to leave. “Wait, why did you ask for it?” Yamada was biting on his straw, taking small sips of his coffee while he looked at Yuto.

 

“You’ll see~”

 

* * *

 

From that day on, every day when Yamada has a morning lesson, Yuto would appear at the entrance of his school, coffee cup in one hand and a cake box in another.

 

“I have to act properly as a coffee fairy right?”

 

“Are you that rich that you can start giving out free coffee to any sleep deprived university students, Yuto-kun?”

 

“Nope, I’m Yama-chan’s personal coffee fairy.” And he successfully made Yamada’s cheeks blush in a pretty colour.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: TO EVERYONE THAT KNOWS ME, YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR THE LONGEST TIME. I'm in a horrible writer's block right now, even if I can think about plots but I can hardly write how I want it to be. Give me some time to get back into the groove of writing. I promise to try and fulfil my fic debts as much as I can (I have around 5 half written ones, it says something. not counting those that are 1/4 written).
> 
> give me more support, so I can write more (coughs)
> 
> Show your support and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A342P93) ♥


End file.
